My Dear Eliza
by fire-emblem-girl
Summary: you guessed it! faust centric! come on people, it's shorter than most of my other fics plz R&R!t for safety. Ch 2 is up!
1. Chapter 1

Hello people who read my fanfics. Yep, this is another fic by me. I know I still have …3 others to work on but …this'll be fairly short I think…this is my first Shaman King fanfiction! Well, rather the first I deemed worthy enough (keyword enough.probably not great but it's good enough I guess) to put on the site. Those of you who know me(ha!none of you other than mes amis outside of know that I love Faust. I just love him. I have NO CLUE WHY! Anyway, I have always found his and Eliza's whole thing sort of really sad. (Two words. Shiroi tsuki. Faust's image song. Sung by koyasu takehito, look up the english lyrics and you'll see they're quite melancholy) anyway, this will probably go from just before Eliza kicks it to a bit after when Faust fights Yoh. Anyway, onward.

Faust's POV

_My dear Eliza, the love of my life, my wife. Tomorrow when we wake up we'll have our own practice and then we will never have to be apart again. Never ever apart again. _

_But it wasn't like that was it Eliza? They took you from me, didn't they? THEY TOOK YOU AWAY! I WILL NEVER FORGIVE THEM! HOW DARE THEY BREAK INTO OUR HOME AND TEAR US APART! I will get revenge for you Eliza, I promise. I will bring you back Eliza because it is just how it is supposed to be. You and I, together forever. _

The tall german man flipped through book after book searching for a way to bring back his wife from the dead. _A bullet. A single bullet killed you my dear Eliza. It hardly seems fair. It isn't. IT ISN'T FAIR! You never did anything wrong…NEVER! NEVER AND THEY KILLED YOU! But I will bring you back Eliza, I will. I will make you live again. Even if it takes me my whole life I will bring you back from the cold dark place they call the afterlife. I will. _

Faust stood up suddenly. He didn't want to sit down any longer. The man paced the cramped room. Books, medical instruments and everything else for that matter filled this room. This was his work area; he hardly left it now. But with Eliza he had gone out everyday. Until that day. That day when the robbers had broken in. he would remember that day, that hour that very second that the gun had gone off. At first he hadn't known what had happened but then…then he saw his beloved wife lying on the ground with a hole through her head that slowly oozed blood onto the wooden floors of their clinic.

"I couldn't save you then Eliza…I couldn't. I lost against death. I lost the one time it mattered most. I lost and then…you were gone. And now…and now I will find a way to bring you back to me. I will find a way."

He picked up a fairly large book of ailments and threw it against the wall in a rage. Why hadn't he been able to save her? WHY? Loose pages from the tome fluttered to the ground as he continued to pace back and forth across the room. The family dog Frankenstieny whimpered as if he could sense his master's anger and desperation. _All I want to do is have you at my side Eliza…is that such a bad thing to ask for? Is it? _

Faust sat back down at the desk and began looking through the books piled higher than him. He flipped pages quickly and scanned their content even more quickly. _All I need is one book. ONE BOOK! And then you will come back Eliza. But…_

"I cannot find it! I cannot find the book I need. I can't I can't I can't I can't I can't! just one sentence. One paragraph and then…and then you would come back my dear Eliza. All. I. Need. Is. ONE TINY PAGE…that's all I need to bring you back. I will never stop looking. NEVER."

As he searched books at an eradic pace one word caught his eye. Necromancy. Perhaps that was all he needed was to learn necromancy like Faust the first had been rumoured to have done. If he could do that then he could bring Eliza back. He could rescue her from the clutches of the darkness.

There was no time to lose. He had to find out all he could of his ancestors and then learn their craft. His parents, his whole family would not be pleased about him learning this magic but it didn't matter what they thought. If it would bring back his wife Faust didn't care what he had to do. Tomorrow, no, tonight he would call his father and ask about Johann Faust the first and if his father refused then…then he would ask someone else and someone else until they told him what he wanted to know. Learning this magic would make him an outcast from his whole family but that didn't matter. There was only one person in the whole world that mattered to him more than life itself. His dear Eliza.

* * *

Meh. First chapter. VERY Short I know but hey, cut me some slack, Faust is bloody nutso. I hope I captured the whole insanity thing but if I didn't…ah well, there's always next chapter. Oh yeah, and this is based on the manga not the anime so if there are any of you out there that didn't read the manga…or see the original shaman king I pity you and also I say: "Faust and Eliza were married! They weren't just dating! And it's Manta not Morty. And Hao not Zeke!" 


	2. Chapter 2

My Dear Eliza

yes, my reviewer people, okay so there was one of you. i know, Faust is not a loved character. cries well, except by me. i love him to death...HA.anyway, this is the second chapter for the fic, it may or may not be longer, it's difficult being Faust when your normal-ish. anyway, this chappie dear Faust shall discover NECROMANCY! muah! i might have to ommit some things such as 1) i honestly don't know where or when he got that permanent shirt and 2) how Frankenstieny died. i just don't know these things, it never says. let us assume frankstieny died of starvation, god knows faust was preoccupied enough to have it happen. --' REVIEWER RESPONSE!

Morningstripe:thanks for reviewing! the deepest disdain possible was being expressed in that AN lol.

BOLD is memories and italics are thoughts.anyway, onward!

Chapter 2

I will travel to my home and ask my parents what they know of the first Faust. They have never hinted that they knew anything beyond his name but...i know they do. They lied when they said they knew nothing. THEY LIED! TO THEIR OWN SON! But that's okay so long as they tell me where i can find Faust the first's research. I must save Eliza. I must. The only reason I am forced to leave my home is in search of other information, it would be far to easy to lie over the telephone.

"Goodbye Frankenstieny, I'll be back soon," I say to the dog lying on the floor beside my desk. His tail thumps against the ground but otherwise he shows no other real movement. Maybe he is sick, I'll have to see to that once I return.

I step outside into the dreary, grey atmosphere and away from the place Eliza and I called home. _Oh Eliza, why did it have to happen like this? If it had been a day before that those robbers had come we wouldn't have been there and you would have been still alive. How cruel fate is..._ _But...I suppose we cannot go back to that day and change it. And that is why I'm doing this...I have to fight death...I have to you fight it for you my dear Eliza. _

The horrible weather seems to mimic my own mood and make it worse. But I suppose it is better if the sun is not shining, it would only remind me of when we were younger Eliza. When we first met.

**Faust walked down the cobble stone path to his house and looked up. There was a little girl up there, she waved at him. Her long blonde hair was pulled back on one side by a clip but still hung free despite it. Nobody ever waved at him, he didn't really exist to anyone else, especially not girls. They seemed to be afraid of him for some reason. Was it his overly large glasses or the fact that he was already reading books that only adults read? All he wanted was to be a doctor like his father and grandfather before him; was that so bad? **

**Every day Faust passed by that house with the little girl and every day she waved and smiled at him. He soon learned that she had a disease and had to stay inside much of the time. He felt sorry for her, she shouldn't have to stay inside all day while other children played and had fun. It just wasn't fair!**

I still remember that day as if it were yesterday. It used to bring me joy to think of it but now... nothing but grief stems out of recalling those days when Eliza was alive.

It takes me about 3 hours to get to my childhood home and I remain silent throughout the entire trip lost in my thoughts of you Eliza... It hurts to think of you now Eliza but when you come back there will be no sadness anymore. As long as we are together then everything will be okay. That I promise you Eliza.

My mother and father welcome me warmly until they find out what I am truly there for. Almost immediately they change their tune, saying that there is nothing to tell and besides, even if there was something to tell magic was ridiculous, there was no such thing. But I don't beleive that. No. There is a way to bring my dear wife back I'm sure of it.

"Johann there is no such thing as magic. You are a doctor, I'm sure you can see my point of view on the matter," my father says. Yes, he is a man of science. But I am no longer. No no no, what has science done for me now? Taken the one I cared about most away that's what.

"...I don't believe you...You have lied to me about Faust the first. He was a necromancer, he could raise the dead. he did," I reply quietly but angrily.

"Why this sudden interest in your namesake now?" my father asks suspiciously. I will tell him simply because perhaps that will change his stubborn mind.

"...I want to bring Eliza back. I have to, I said I would try. Death cannot be such a formidable opponent that no one cannot defeat it. I intend to win against mortality..."

"What? Eliza? Dead? When did this happen?" my mother asks, hers is a tone of concern much unlike my father's.

"...A week ago. I intend to bring her back. I HAVE TO! SHE DID NOT DESERVE TO DIE! She didn't..."

I know I sound eratic but that is how I feel. Suddenly I cannot sit still but I don't know why. I just look at my father, glaring really, coldly.

"Tell me. You must not lie to me or...I cannot be responsible for what I do."

I don't know what possessed me to threaten my own parents but I just have. Finally my father breaks down and tells me where my ancestor's notes are but makes a threat of his own. If I so much as glance at those documents he and my mother will disown me. I don't care. I only care for my dear Eliza and she is much more important than my father.

I am still sitting at the desk in the basement reading when my parents come downstairs the next morning.

"...Johann, you defy me for something that may just be a fairy tale?" my father whispers, I can hear the rage in his voice but I do not pay attention that.

"I was just leaving. Goodbye," I reply and gather all of the very thick books and stand up.

My mother says nothing to me but I see her eyes following me as I walk by and out the door.

Nobody is out this early but I suppose I prefer it that way. I don't like people bumping into me and bothering me while I work. Except Eliza, she always brought me dinner if I was working on something and didn't leave my office for a long time. She smiled at me, she always smiled even if there was nothing exceptionally happy about a situation. If I hadn't cured her disease she would not have even made it long enough for us to be married. We always went out to the park near our house I remember. I was always inside working but sometimes she would just smile at me sweetly and ask me to come for a walk with her. How could I refuse when she was like that? I never could.

After buying another train ticket back to the house I live in now I sit down on a bench. I cannot even call that place home anymore, nowhere is home without Eliza. I go back to reading the large tome or rather one of them, there are too many to count. I read that my forefather had made a pact with the devil because he wanted all the knowledge in the world. _Was that something he shouldn't have asked for? Knowledge? _I wonder.

I need only to find how Faust the 1st raised people from the dead, that's all I desire.

A sacrifice of flesh is needed or so it says in the notes. I suppose I can just numb the pain with morphine, that will work. I still have all the medical supplies in my house, nothing has changed since the day _it _happened.

While I sit on the train on the way back to the house people look at me strangely but otherwise say nothing. I suppose it must be odd seeing a man with large, dusty nearly falling apart books in his hands. But I pay no attention to them, they don't know what I'm doing. They won't think I'm so strange when I revive Eliza.

His house is in the same condition as he had left it. Faust left the front door unlocked but there was really nothing inside the house which was not protected or that he did not want stolen. The first thing the man did was go upstairs to his bedroom which he had barely used before now. Faust put Eliza in there, he hadn't been able to bring himself to bury her because he kept believing she would just wake up, as foolish as it sounded. But she hadn't...

His eyes seemed to cloud over as he looked at her. But he spoke to her, he had to.

"Hello Eliza...I'm sorry I left but I had to go to my parent's home to get some books to help you. Don't worry, it wasn't a long trip, only three hours."

She didn't say anything. She just lay there, eyes closed, her hair softly cascading off of the pillow and the bed even. She had always had such long beautiful hair. Maybe she was just tired and that was why she wasn't answering. But Eliza didn't have to say anything if she didn't want to. He didn't mind. But no, she opened her eyes and smiled at him.

"Hm? What was that Eliza? Oh, no, I must admit I haven't been eating lately...I keep forgetting. But it will all be okay once I make you better. Then nothing will go wrong, everything will be like it was before."

Faust sit down on the edge of the bed and looked at her. He could almost imagine that she was just sleeping except when he looked at the stitches in her forehead where he had removed the bullet. Faust had had to take it out, he couldn't just leave it in there. Imagine how painful it would be for her to wake up and still have a single lead bullet embedded in her brain. Very painful indeed he was sure. But as he looked at her she smiled again and closed her eyes to go back to sleep. He had woken her. He hadn't meant to. He would have to be more quiet in the future.

When I touch her face it's cold as ice, death already has a hold on her and if I don't hurry I won't be able to bring her back.

"Well goodnight Eliza, I have to get back to my research, it's very important."

I kissed her on the forehead and left the room, there was still so much to do, so much to learn...

* * *

EW! Faust kissed a dead person! heh. I didn't originally plan on putting that in there but...I just had to. As you can probably tell Faust is already pretty darn nuts, I mean he did imagine that Eliza was still alive just now. That's what happened in case you didn't quite get it, Eliza didn't really wake up, she's most definately dead but in Faust's mind she is just sleeping, at least when he sees her. When he's reading stuff he understands that she's dead. lol. It never really says what happens between Faust and his parents other than the fact that they tried to keep the necromancy stuff secret. and in the manga Faust says he lost his home and everything so I'm assuming his family pretty much disowned him or something of the like. anyway, I hope I pulled off the craziness in this chappie, the one's when he's fighting Yoh will be easier because there's already a script. anyway, sorry for blabbering.

When I touch her face it's cold as ice, death already has a hold on her and if I don't hurry I won't be able to bring her back.

"Well goodnight Eliza, I have to get back to my research, it's very important


End file.
